


Under the Not-so-Big Top

by msraven



Series: Alpha [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domesticity, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home to his family and finds an unexpected surprise.</p><p>(Set in the Alpha 'verse of Yente.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Not-so-Big Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroblaze18 (kultiras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> A Valentine's Day gift for [kultiras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18). Her prompt was "blankets".
> 
> Thank you, as always, for cheering on and supporting all of my fics. This is only a small, humble token of my appreciation.

Being apart from his family never gets any easier and, Phil thinks, he's not sure he wants it to. He doesn't want to lose the warm ache in his chest at James' enthusiastic greetings - running at Phil with arms wide, yelling "Daddy!" - or how Clint can still steal his breath away with his heady, hello kisses. It doesn't matter whether they've been apart two hours or two months, Phil wants to forever cherish each and every reunion. 

Two months, Phil reflects as he walks into the building, two long months of video conferences, phone calls, texts, and pictures - not nearly enough to take the place of holding the loves of his life in his arms. He feels some of the tension in his shoulders ease as the elevator doors close and it start its climb up to the top of Avengers Tower. 

It's late and Phil will have to wait until morning to see James, but it's Clint that Phil is aching to see and touch. As much as Phil loves their son, he longs for his husband's presence like a missing limb. Going on a mission without Hawkeye’s eyes on his back or voice in his ear, after so many years of working together, had felt foreign and wrong.

The elevator doors swish open and Phil steps out to find the living room covered in blankets. The furniture, along with some of the dining room chairs, have been arranged in a large circle with blankets draped carefully over them. Thee blankets are tied together in the center of the arrangement and held aloft by one of Hawkeye’s grappling arrows. Phil can’t help the grin that overtakes his face as he crouches down at a gap beside the sofa and lifts one of the blankets. He’s not surprised when Clint’s eyes meet his in the dim light cast by James’ turtle nightlight. 

“Welcome home,” his husband whispers, mindful of the little boy currently cradled to his chest. 

Phil doesn’t speak, inclining his head in a silent signal and waiting for Clint to nod before ducking back out from under the blanket. It takes a minute for Clint to gently extricate himself from under their son and crawl out of the structure he’s created. Phil barely gives him a chance to straighten up before he’s pulling Clint toward him and sealing their lips together. Clint kisses back enthusiastically, each of them a little desperate to touch and feel one another after so long without. 

Phil expects Clint to tease him when they break apart, but he buries his nose in Phil’s neck and breathes deep instead. “I’ve missed you,” Clint says fervently and clings tightly to Phil. 

“Likewise,” Phil responds, a little choked. He feels the last of his tension drain away and tightens his own hold on his husband. 

Clint finally pulls away with a sheepish grin. “I redecorated a little.”

“I did notice the large tent made of blankets in our living room,” Phil says. “You know that most people make blanket forts, not circus tents.”

“I figured it was better to stick with what I knew,” Clint explains. “It was getting harder to distract James about you being gone.”

Phil lets out a bone-weary sigh. “I need to talk to Fury about limiting our time away.” 

“We’ll worry about that in the morning,” Clint suggests wisely. “Join us?”

Phil nods and strips down to his boxers and undershirt, too tired to make even the short trip to the master bedroom. Clint holds up a blanket so they can crawl under the makeshift tent and they settle onto the mattress Clint has dragged in from the guest room. The two of them lay down on either side of James, curled facing toward each other, and their son lets out a happy sigh in his sleep. Clint pulls yet another blanket over them all and Phil laces their fingers together. 

Phil lets out his own sigh of contentment. He has his son and his husband within reach - the rest of the world can wait until morning. He gives them each one last, lingering look before letting his eyes slip closed.

It’s good to be home. 

_fin_


End file.
